


Sweet Tooth

by kaylie153



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, F/M, Mari is a mom from a previous relationship, Minor Character Death, Mominette, Romance, Slow Burn, adrien is in love with marinette, adrien will play piano, angsdrien, dead before story, important to plot but isn’t described, is that one?, mari bakes, sadrien probably at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylie153/pseuds/kaylie153
Summary: Adrien is in love with his favorite local bakery owner.





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before everyone comes for me, yes I know the head canon is that Emma is Adrien and Marinette’s kid. But we don’t have kid names for the other couple(s), so I used Emma and changed up what her proposed appearance is to suit the plot.

“Welcome in! I’ll be with you in just one moment.”

Adrien didn’t mind waiting. He never minded waiting for Marinette. When he waited, he got to observe her, unabashedly. His favorite part of the week was coming into her little store front, picking up treats, and getting the chance to watch her as she laughed and helped other people. If he came in on a weekday, he got to eat his snack at one of the little round tables near the windows, and just survey her interactions with customers. And because it was Thursday, he set his bag down on top of his favorite table, and waited patiently. 

The shop was simply called “Tom’s”. When he had asked her why, she’d told him she inherited the shop from her parents, and after her father died a few years ago, her and her mother thought it would be a nice tribute. Sometimes her mother worked with her too, but usually only on weekends. Sabine was a pleasant woman, always warm and welcoming. He wished he had had a chance to meet her father, he was sure the man was another beam of light in this family. 

“Hi Mr. Adrien!” A dark haired kid ran past him through the shop door, sending a tinkling noise into the air from the bell fixed atop the frame. She was small for her age, with hair so dark it looked blue, and the same crystal blue eyes of her mother. He assumed her father had similar eyes, but he’d never met him. 

“Hello Emmy, how was school today?” 

She sat at his table, throwing her backpack on top of his own bag. Emma heaved a big sigh. “Boring. We’re reviewing for tests, but all I want to do is practice for my recital.”

That was the one thing he knew of the mysterious father: he used to be a musician. Apparently he had been a pretty famous guitar player, but Marinette would never tell him who he was, and Adrien didn’t want to pry too much. 

“How soon is your recital? I’m sure you’ll have time.”

Emma spared a glance toward her mother, who was finishing up with her customer. “It’s in three weeks. But I’m playing a different instrument than I usually play. Daddy taught me guitar, but my teacher wanted to challenge me, so she told me to learn the piano. I like it, but I don’t have anyone to practice with like I had dad.”

Adrien gave a look toward Marinette as well. “You know, I play piano. And I was pretty good back in the day.”

Her face split in a huge grin, showing off her missing bottom teeth. “Do you really? Maybe you could help me sometime? We have a piano upstairs in the apartment!”

“Well your mother would have to agree to it.”

“I’m sure she would! She loves you!”

He felt his heart skip a beat. But Emma was just a child, surely she didn’t mean that Marinette  _ actually _ loved him. If anything, it was just as a friend, a friendly face around her store. 

That was when Marinette decided to make her appearance from behind the counter, carrying with her a saucer and pink box. 

“Wow. I’m sorry it took so long. We were surprisingly busy for a Thursday!” She gave the two of them a big smile, then placed both of the objects on the table. The saucer held two croissants, his favorite weekday treat. “The box is some extra pastries from an order earlier. They’re not too pretty, but I promise they taste great! Just a little present for dealing with the wait.”

“I never mind waiting on you.” Adrien blushed fiercely. 

“Still, you  _ are _ my best customer. You deserve them.”

They shared a lingering smile. 

“Mama! Mr. Adrien says he can help me practice piano!” Emma flapped her hands at her mother.

“Oh really?” When she glanced toward him, he gave a nod in the affirmative. “That’s great. Maybe Mr. Adrien can come by on Saturday and you two can work on the piece?”

He thought of his schedule for Saturday. He had a meeting in the afternoon, but he could move it to earlier in the day. “I could be here around noon. If that’s okay?”

“Honestly, it would be great. My mom won’t be able to help out, so I could use someone to keep Emma distracted and out of the shop.” 

A tinkle signaled another customer.

“Emma, you need to go upstairs and work on homework.” Turning away from their table, she softly said, “Thank you, Adrien. It’s a great help.”

He nodded silently. 

Emma grumpily left the shop, dragging her backpack behind her, headed for the stairs tucked at the back of the shop that lead to their apartment.

Adrien was left alone at his table again. He found his eyes following Marinette’s movements as she talked with the newcomers. She was a petite woman, which accounted for Emma’s stature. Her hair was a shining black, almost always kept up in a bun. Emma’s eyes were a reflection of hers, almond-shaped, bright blue, and ringed with long lashes. He couldn’t help staring at her. Marinette was the most beautiful, captivating woman he’d ever met. 

And he had a sweet tooth for her. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Day 7 for Adrinette April. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at marichatandme


End file.
